


If You Send For Me, You Know I'll Come

by omnislacrima



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Ocean Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnislacrima/pseuds/omnislacrima
Summary: Ignis began to salivate; he was Pavlov’s dog and Noctis’ body was the rhythmic clicking of a metronome.





	If You Send For Me, You Know I'll Come

“He’s out cold, huh?” Noctis remarked, gesturing toward Gladio on the bed, passed out respectfully on one side of the bed. 

“We did take on a few more hunts than usual today. Even the strongest men get tired sometimes.” Ignis spoke softly as to not rouse Gladio out of his much needed rest.

Prompto chuckled softly, covering his mouth for good measure. “I know you’re right, but he always seems more than human to me. He does look peaceful… It’s nice."

Noctis raised his hand, sending a knowing look to Ignis, “I volunteer Prompto to share his bed tonight.” 

Prompto was about to loudly protest, true to his nature, but Ignis saw it coming and outstretched a hand over his chest first. Prompto sighed in defeat; he didn’t even get the chance to argue. “Fine.” 

Ignis grabbed a bundle of clothes from his bag and made his way to the bathroom to change. Noctis and Prompto aren’t so well mannered though, and began to undress in the middle of the hotel room. 

Prompto made a gentle noise of relief, “Listen to those waves… I bet the big guy fell asleep right away, it’s so calming.” 

Noctis agreed, but the sound of the waves didn’t make him want to sleep. They made him want to go for a swim. He imagined the feel of the salty water, finally beginning to cool down after being under the hot sun all day, only to then be joined by the feel of a warm, toned body wrapping around him… 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening and a refreshed looking Ignis walking out. He had tousled his hair out of it’s perfect coif and removed his glasses; Noctis couldn’t help but stare. He often forgot just how beautiful Ignis truly was, as it was like he put on a mask when he made himself up in the mornings. Noctis considered asking Ignis to go out looking like that sometimes, but noting the rush of blood leaving his head and making its way to his lower half, he chased that thought right out of his head. 

Ignis noticed Noctis staring, and snapped to get his attention. “Is everything all right?” 

Noctis blinked. “Y-yeah. Just tired.” 

“Ah, as am I. Let us get some rest, shall we?” 

Noctis knew Ignis wasn’t going to get as much rest as he was planning to, but it was going to be worth it. Noctis bit his lip as he imagined how Ignis would look under the moon, the light reflecting off the water and onto the curves and dips of his body. He moved quickly before he got lost in his thoughts again, and slipped under the blanket to hide the evidence of his arousal from Prompto.

Ignis set his clothes aside to be washed the next day, and turned off the light before joining Noctis in bed with fluid, undisturbing motions. He turned so his back was facing Noctis, and was surprised to feel the shorter man move in close against his body. Noctis placed his hand on Ignis’ hip, and slowly dragged it up his side until his hand was outstretched onto Ignis’ rib cage, making his breath catch in his throat. Noctis let out a sleepy moan, one that if Prompto heard, he’d be none the wiser, but to Ignis, he knew exactly what that meant. Ignis brought one of his hands on top of Noctis’ and squeezed knowingly, a silent sign of consent. 

Noctis leaned his head close, his lips resting against Ignis’ ear, “Care to take a dip?” 

Sleep was somehow already heavy on Noctis’ voice, making it sink an octave or two. Noctis knew what he was doing to Ignis, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it. He felt Noctis’ words in his bones, sending a rush of heat throughout his body. Ignis felt his heart start to thump loudly in his chest, and it was all he could to nod his head slowly. 

The men were lucky that Prompto fell asleep quickly, having had to wait for him to drift off before going off on their late night rendezvous multiple times. Noctis was the first to leave the bed, having recognized the distinct pattern of Prompto’s breathing; a skill he picked up after sleeping next to him for so long. 

Noctis grabbed his shoes and quickly made his way out of the hotel room, earning a sigh from Ignis. Ignis entered the bathroom and grabbed two towels; he considered grabbing his glasses as well, but decided against it. He also grabbed the key card that Noctis had also forgotten, probably having assumed that Ignis would take care of everything as usual. That spoiled Prince… 

Ignis caught up to Noctis in front of the long walkway to the beach. “I believe you forgot a few things.”

Noctis looked down toward the towels in Ignis’ hand and smiled smugly, “My bad, but now that you’re here, I guess I didn’t leave anything behind.” 

Ignis’ cheeks burned and he turned his face away from him. Noctis was such a brat sometimes and he knew just how to play him. 

Noctis walked up to Ignis and pressed himself flush against Ignis’ taller frame, planting a chaste kiss to the column of his throat, then another on his chin. He slipped his hand down and entwined his fingers with Ignis’, squeezing gently. Noctis began to lead Ignis to the beach and he felt like he was floating on lust. 

When they reached the beach, far enough from any potential onlookers, Ignis put the towels down at a safe difference from the tide, tucking the key card into one of the folds. He heard the water crash around an obstacle and turned toward the noise. He watched Noctis step into the water, admiring the view, but to him, the real view was Noctis; the way the moonlight surrounding his form made him look ethereal. Six be damned, Noctis was an Astral in his own right. 

Noctis turned around and began walking toward Ignis, but stopped a few feet short. He ran his hands under the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head, turning his body a bit to let the light sink between the ridges of his body. He threw his shirt at Ignis, effectively getting him out of his daze. He turned around fully, facing the ocean again, and Ignis gulped at the sudden sight of Noctis’ exposed hips, letting his eyes lead him down to the curve of his ass. 

Ignis began to salivate; he was Pavlov’s dog and Noctis’ body was the rhythmic clicking of a metronome. Ignis wanted to take a bite. 

Noctis kicked his shorts off to the side, and continued walking until his feet met the tide again. He turned only his head to look at Ignis, pushing his bangs out of the way as to not block the look he was giving.  _ Join me, let’s have some fun.  _

Ignis was done wasting time. He removed his clothes without even taking the time to fold them, but he was distracted when he heard a noise that made him jump. 

Noctis had misjudged the temperature of the water and went in too fast, yelping at how cold it truly was as it enveloped the lower half of his body completely. 

Ignis laughed before making his way into the water himself, joining Noctis and tenderly wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing his growing hardness into his back, earning a low groan from the shorter man. Ignis nudged Noctis’ head to the side with his own, allowing him access to nip at his pale, exposed neck. Ignis used one hand to push Noctis’ hair completely back and out of his face, while he used the other to grip at his neck, squeezing gently. 

Noctis began to pant against the pressure on his throat. He pushed his head back into Ignis’ chest, allowing Ignis to rest his chin on top of his head. “I expected more resistance from you. Skinny dipping doesn’t scream  _ Ignis Scientia, Hand to the King _ .”

“You and I both know that I would do anything you asked of me. What  _ isn’t _ expected is that you always play the innocent card and act like you forget that fact.” 

“My bad.” Noctis turned within Ignis’ grasp, now looking up at him through dark lashes. With his hair no longer obscuring his face, Ignis could see every feature he had to offer. The small beauty marks, the stress lines beginning to make an impression on his forehead, the absence of a slight tan on the top half of his face; adorably shaped like his bangs. 

Ignis lifted both of his hands up to either side of Noctis’ face, admiring the flush in his cheeks. Noctis moved to wrap a leg around Ignis, kicking up sand in the process. The feel of the grains against his skin contrasting the fluid motion of the disturbed water made Ignis shiver. Everything was so serene, and he was amazed that something like this was Noctis’ idea. Noctis wasn’t the most romantic man, so Ignis assumed he didn’t have these little moments in mind when he suggested this moonlight tryst, but he enjoyed it completely nonetheless. 

Noctis getting on his tippy toes and pressing his pelvis against Ignis removed all thoughts of romance from his mind. Noctis wrapped his hand around Ignis’ neck and used the buoyancy of the salty water to raise himself up further, locking Ignis in a rough, passionate kiss. “You know what I really came here for.” 

Ignis tried his best to speak despite his bottom lip being caught between Noctis’ teeth, “There are better places to do this…” 

Noctis licked into Ignis’ mouth again, finishing with a chase kiss on his swollen lips. “I wanted to try something new.” He kept his gaze firm on Ignis’ face as he began to grind against him. Ignis’ pupils dilated completely, morphing his eyes from a brilliant emerald to a lustful black. Noctis smiled in appreciation, but the smile turned to a shocked  _ Oh  _ as Ignis grabbed his ass and pulled him up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Ignis could be uptight, there was no discussion needed about that, but Noctis knew about another side to Ignis that he was glad no one else could see. Black eyes, swollen lips, voice rough with lust. This version of Ignis made a fire burn beneath Noctis’ skin. Ignis bit down on Noctis’ shoulder, pulling a guttural moan from him. 

“I want you inside,” Noctis breathed out. 

Ignis lapped at the mark he left on Noctis’ skin, running his nose up his throat before meeting his eyes, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Just because you’re technically wet, the water is not an adequate form of lubrication. I do not wish to hurt you just to satiate your lust.” 

Noctis was in the middle of a whine before he felt one of Ignis’ arms snake between them, grabbing both of their hard members in his large, slender hand, turning the end of the whine into a low groan. 

“I never said I wouldn’t satisfy you regardless.” 

Noctis leaned his head down onto Ignis’ shoulder, cursing into his warm skin. Noctis attempted to use the hand not holding onto Ignis to pleasure him in turn, but he was met with the sound of sucked teeth. 

“Ah-ah, I’m taking care of you tonight, My Liege.” 

Noctis liked to feign embarrassment about being called things like  _ Your Highness  _ or  _ My Liege,  _ but hearing Ignis’ voice, smooth like sea glass, deep as the Mariana Trench, addressing him as royalty made his body seize up. Ignis had barely started to pump him and he was already  _ so close. _ “Ignis, please.” 

Ignis slowed his movements and whispered lowly in Noctis’ ear, “Tell me what you want.” 

Noctis groaned loudly, his fast approaching climax starting to escape him. Between pants, he barely got the words out, “Faster… I want mmm-more.” 

Ignis smiled against Noctis’ hair and placed a kiss next to his temple. “As you wish.” 

“-iege.” 

“Pardon?” 

“C-call me… Your Liege again…” 

Ignis’ eyes widened in surprise. Noctis had never asked Ignis to use those titles, only for him to “cut it out”. Ignis felt a rush surge through his body and began to move his hands faster. He felt the telltale signs of Noctis growing unbelievably close to his release. “Cum for me, My Liege,” Ignis squeezed harder, ripping a loud moan from Noctis. 

“I’m-” Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence before he spilled between their bodies, Ignis following soon after. Noctis breathed heavily through his comedown, beginning to laugh toward the end of it.

Ignis was using his hand to wash away the thick liquid from their bodies. He raised an eyebrow toward Noctis, who had begun to slide down Ignis’ body as his strength began to drain post-orgasm. “What’s so funny?” 

“That was so fast. I thought we would be able to savour it longer.” 

“My apologies… Watching you come undone makes it hard for me not to follow. You are correct, though, it was over much faster than I would’ve liked. We must’ve been a little too wound up what with all we’ve been busy with lately.”

Noctis reached to grab Ignis’ hand, then pulled it to his mouth and pressed a full lipped kiss onto his knuckles. He licked away the wet saltiness of the water, and pulled Ignis to come deeper into the ocean. He pushed himself off the floor and began to float on his back. 

Ignis took the hint and followed Noctis’ lead, floating up next to him, only letting go of his hand to fix his position. They stargazed while rocking with the gentle waves. Ignis didn’t bother to suggest doing this back on the beach, because he had never experienced such bliss before in his life. The two of them submerged in the calm water of the ocean, surrounded by nothing but the moonlight and survivors from Noctis’ earlier fishing trip. 

Ignis looked over to look at Noctis. He looked so well rested, so at peace. His ears were underwater, and Ignis wondered for a moment if Noctis would be able to hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

Ignis squeezed Noctis’ hands three times, a secret sign of love that they had come up with when they were children. It managed to mean so much out of so little. 

_ You make me happy.  _

_ I trust you.  _

_ I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my good friend Sam (@raptatta)! It's based on some her tweets and I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and only proofread once by me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
